The present invention relates to a fluorinated carbon fiber, and an active material for battery and a solid lubricant using the same.
A vapor-grown carbon fiber is known in the art.
This carbon fiber is a short fiber in which carbon obtained by pyrolysis of hydrocarbons such as benzene or methane at a temperature of about 700° C. to 1000° C. is grown with a catalyst particle such as a ultra-fine iron particle or nickel as a nucleus.
Carbon fibers generally have a structure in which the hexagonal carbon layers are grown concentrically or a structure in which the hexagonal carbon layers are grown in the axial direction. However, depending upon the vapor growth conditions such as catalyst, temperature range, and flow rate, carbon fibers may have a herring-bone structure in which the stacked hexagonal carbon layers are tilted with respect to the fiber axis at an specific angle.
A thin deposited layer in which an excess amount of insufficiently crystallized amorphous carbon is deposited is inevitably formed on the surface of carbon fibers manufactured by a vapor growth process. Such carbon fibers generally have low degree of surface activity due to the presence of this deposited layer.
In addition, application fields of vapor grown carbon fibers having a herring-bone structure have hardly been developed.